The present invention relates generally to automated manufacturing systems and, more particularly, to an apparatus for applying binding around the leg opening of a pair of men's briefs or the like. (2) Description of the Prior Art
The manufacture of textile clothing articles such as briefs, tee-shirts, and other garments has resisted automation. This is due largely because of the difficulty in accurately positioning so called "soft" materials. For example, the knitted material commonly used in briefs and tee-shirts may wrinkle, stick to one another and stretch significantly when handled.
One technique which has been somewhat successful has been the introduction of fiber optic edge detectors. Such detectors, when attached to a sewing machine and guide means can allow some automation of common sewing operations such as binding an edge of a pre-cut fabric piece. However, such operations still require the use of a skilled operator to feed the fabric piece to the sewing machine and usually carry out only one sewing operation at a time.
Thus, there remains a need for an apparatus for applying binding around the leg opening of a pair of men's briefs or the like which can be carried out completely automatically without the need for a skilled operator.